The prior art is replete with examples of modular building blocks having complex mating interfaces so that these blocks can be assembled into mortarless walls and other types of masonry structures. The toy industry has also provided a great number of building block sets having a variety of interlocking features as exemplified by the popular construction sets sold under the registered brand name LEGGO. U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,790 Lalvani discloses some more sophisticated building modules based on combination of polyhedron structures that can fit together into a variety of orderly and irregular-looking bodies with multidirectional interlocking surfaces. These types of building blocks are touted for a variety of applications from architectural structures to educational kits and toys.
The instant invention results from a search for an improved version of a building module based on a conglomeration of simple polyhedral shapes with improved load capacity and resistance to multi-directional shearing forces.